¿Que hice?
by rin taisho asakura
Summary: ¿Que hiso para merecer esto? -mi padre se ha de estar retorciendo de risa en su tumba-. pesimo summary. soy nueva.


Summary: ¿Qué hiso para merecer esto? – mi padre se ha de estar retorciendo de risa en su tumba-. Soy nueva lean por favor

* * *

Bueno aquí mi primer fic.

Soy demasiado nueva en esto así que por favor aun no me maten.

Rin taisho…: Soy dueña de inuyasha

Yoko: jajajajjajajajaja si como no, me das risa, ¿tú eres mi creadora?

Rin taisho con mirada chibi apunto de llorar por que yoko dijo eso.

Yoko: ntc. Pura broma enserio XD. Eres la mejor persona del mundo._-__si como no_- ¿Quien la quelle más que yo? XD

Rin taisho le saca le lengua

Rin taisho: se lo que piensas, yo lo estoy escribiendo, buaaaaa T_T

Y sale corriendo de su oficina de escritura. (que es eso?)

Yoko: bueno con esto probamos que mi creadora esta loca muajajajaja XD y que inuyasha no le pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Yamiko aparece y se la lleva de las orejas

Yoko: no, no, noooooo, onee-san. TT_TT

Yamiko: que mierdas haces aquí vámonos no vez que la loca esta escribiendo.

Rin taisho: TT_TT mis creaciones piensan que estoy loca .Esta bien :D jajajajajajaja, ya me las pagaran muajajajajaa

Yoko y Yamiko: aparte de loca, bipolar ¬¬U

* * *

_-Pensamientos-._

-Habla-

normal

* * *

One-short

¿Qué hice?

- _yo el gran sesshomaru ¿que hice para merecer esto_?- pensé, pero después me reí de mi mismo por las sandeces que digo.

¿Que, qué hice?

Mate a demonios, monstruos y semi-demonios, humanos y aun así lo pregunto.

-_Que cruel es la vida_-pienso

Veo a mi ruidoso acompañante,

-jaken- digo con voz autoritaria-ve y entrégale esto a rin- ya que se estaba bañando cerca y se le había olvidado el regalo de cumpleaños que se supone que se iba a poner.

Le entregué una caja, con un kimono azul con flores y una peineta de plata también con adornos azules que combinarían perfecto.

Le di una mirada llena de _no mires mas de la cuenta o sino__._

Él entendió esa mirada.

-si amo bonito-

En eso veo que se marcha y lanzo un suspiro apenas audible, incluso para alguien que tiene los sentidos demasiado desarrollados y finos como yo. (¬_¬)

Y me recargo en un árbol como siempre y vuelvo a retomar la pregunta de hace poco,

_¿Qué hice?_

Porque el gran sesshomaru se tenia que enamorar de una humana, o aun peor, precisamente de mi protegida.

Ella es todo lo contrario a mí.

Es alegre, muy ruidosa, inocente en todos los aspectos, (que nos quiere decir sesshomaru XD) ella sonríe todo el tiempo, en cambio yo casi nunca lo hago, mi ojos han visto un puñado de muerte de seres insignificantes. Mientras a ella yo la protejo de ver ese tipo de cosas.

Aun así me pierdo en mis recuerdos de ella,

y sonrío para mi mismo al recordar eso labios que huelen y se ven deliciosos, al recordar esa mirada con una gran inocencia y calidez, al recordar su voz que aunque es ruidosa me alegra todos los días, su cuerpo que cambio de una niña a una mujer, que una vez por un grandioso error vi .

Me regaño mentalmente por ese tipo de pensamientos eso esta mal, ella es humana y yo un demonio.

Yo no se como demonios me convenció jaken para que la trajera otra vez con nosotros.

Se supone que yo estaba muy, por así decirlo, contento de que ya no estuviera con nosotros, porque ya no estaría en riesgo.

Aunque estuviera en una estúpida aldea de humanos, yo me rebajara a ir a visitarla a una aldea de esa repugnante especie y estuviera precisamente en esa aldea el idiota de inuyasha.

En el interior me sentía más a gusto de que se fuera porque sabía que ella se convertiría en una mujer y eso con mis instintos me traería problemas y tenía sobradísima razón ya que eso pasó. Pero gracias a mi autocontrol todavía no he hecho nada.

Veo que llegan jaken y rin juntos, ella trae puesto el kimono que le regale, me mira y no se porque pero se sonroja, y se me hace hermosa verla así.

¿Aun se acordara de la vez que la vi?

Yo creo que si

Pero el imbécil de jaken tenía que arruinar Mi momento.

-amo bonito, rin quiere que vallamos a pescar-

A veces como lo odio, quisiera acabar con su vida. Me tranquilizo porque entonces quien cuidaría de rin, quien le traería de comer, así de útil es ese sapo o lo que sea.

-has lo que quieran-le dije secamente

No estaba de humor, por lo menos no para él.

-es que yo quería que nos acompañara, señor sesshomaru- dijo rin con la mirada agachada y sonrojada

Yo y mis instintos de protegerla en todo momento, ya que jaken no lo hacia, pues no me pude contener.

Los acompañe hasta el rio y vi como el idiota de jaken trataba de pescar mientras rin se reía, se me hacia de lo mas hermosa esa sonrisa

Y hago la misma pregunta

¿Qué hice?

Ahora comprendo esa pregunta que me hizo mi padre la noche en que murió.

¿Tienes algo que proteger?

_-Debe de estar retorciéndose de risa en su tumba-._pienso

* * *

Pobre se sesshomaru XD que haría nuestro yokai favorito sin su rin

Soy nueva ya lo dije arriba (creo ya que me da flojera darle para arria xd)

No me gusta usar muchos signos de puntuación así que perdón si se me paso algo.

Acepto tomatazos, bombas en mi casa 0.o y criticas de cualquier tipo, constructivas también. Los quiere

Rin taisho asakura

26/junio/2012

01:00 am

Me llega siempre la inspiración en la noche XD


End file.
